Eomurp
Eomurps were a very early and very primitive basal murp, formerly indigenous to the planet Pteis. They evolved from the Urgah that survived the journey to the planet via comet from another location in the galaxy in a desperate attempt to seed life. Physiology As small nanoplankton coming in at only 6 μm (about the width of spider's silk), they are just barely visible to the average naked eye. Their bodies are tiny and translucent, with a thick, almost ovalloid body shape that tapers at the anterior end where the eyestalks extend out from and ends at a trio of tendrils used to pull food into the body. It tapers greatly towards the posterior of the organism as well, but a pair of bulbous spines cause it to temporarily widen back out before tapering even further into the single flagellum that powers its movement. Their hue is orange, and calcareous growths sit along the top of the cell to help strengthen its form. Eomurps are an advanced enough organism where they require sexual intercourse to reproduce, with one of the individuals acting as mother until it can produce an egg that it will lay between 20-45 minutes later, depending upon the amount of excess substance the creature has recently consumed that it can forfeit to create the egg. Background History thumb|350px|The [[w:c:spore:Urgah|Urgah produce the first egg to formally belong to the Eomurp family.]] The Eomurp evolved from its extrapteisrestrial ancestor, the Urgah around 300 million years after the panspermia event. They existed near the bottom of the zooplankton food chain, being predated upon by Boosters, Chompers, and Goldies. They also faced competition from other cells that had arrived via the panspermia event, which included the Grubbies, Minnos, and Pokeys. Eomurps existed for a long time, but after 700 million years they were finally out-competed by their descendants, the Murps. Although the original Eomurps eventually made way for the more advanced Murps, other offshoots of the species continued to exist, and species very similar and directly related to the Eomurp still exist to this day. As a Lazarus Species A common galactic trend is for a planet's sapient inhabitants to bring back species that have gone extinct. Although this often begins with species the sapients themselves killed off during their vie for command of their world, it eventually tends to lead to bringing back any species they find in the fossil record. Although DNA does not last for that long of a period, small levels of time travel have been utilized to go back in time in fully-sterilized suits to extract DNA from subject species without killing them in the process, thus allowing them to be returned to their environment and continue life as it would have otherwise occurred. The Eomurps are one of these specimens brought back in such a manner. Because they are so ancient, they have not been reintroduced to their original ecosystems because this could cause irreparable harm to the current ecosystem as they would be little more than an invasive species by that point. Instead, they are kept in specialized observation tanks, where they interact with specimens that also existed during their time period, and also from the same environment. They are also placed in stasis vials and sold on the market for the various filter feeding sapients that exist in the galaxy, such as the Zolacians and the Hydrothi. Eomurps are considered a delicacy due to being such an ancient species, and can fetch a high price in the right markets. Appearances ''Spore In ''SPORE, the Eomurps were the second species played during creator Somarinoa's 2018 play through of the game. They would give way to the Murps after collecting the poison part. ''Amalgam Online The Eomurps appear in several locations across the Amalgam Galaxy. They can be found in the Galactic Zoo, but can also be found in various Great Trade Organization shops built for filter feeder species, or in the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium as a specimen under study. Some science rooms of their sapient descendants also can be found with tanks that hold them, as well. Observing any of these tanks will pop up an inset screen showing several sprites of them moving around. Monster Space In ''Monster Space, the Eomurps themselves do not appear; however, far larger Dire Eomurps can be found instead. These are docile organisms that will not intentionally injure you, though their spikes do cause damage. They are herbivores and may feed on any smaller species of plant they come across. A multi-form boss version of the Dire Eomurp can be found known as the Pteis Hypercell. It begins as a gigantic Eomurp referred to as its "Hyper Eomurp" form, that swims around and doesn't directly attack. However, once this form is defeated it grows a poison sac and becomes much more dangerous in its second form, the "Hyper Murp". It then will grow a jet propulsion organelle and become the "Hyper Jetturp", making it move much faster around the battlefield. Next it grows out its spines to cover its entire body as it enters "Hyper Stineurp" form, making contact with it from any angle dangerous. Once you defeat it as Hyper Stineurp it finally dies, giving you four eggs that can each be used to summon a Dire Eomurp, Dire Murp, Dire Jetturp, or Dire Stineurp as a vanity companion pet. These don't initially do anything but can be upgraded to battle pets in the right locations (see: functioning Genetic Labs). ''Dangerous Wilds In ''Dangerous Wilds, the Eomurps are now found only in some ancient, abandoned labs, still living in observation tanks. Like before, you can view them and an inset will pop up to show the creatures. However, Dire Eomurps can also be encountered as a passive species living in large bodies of water. These Dire Eomurps will not try and harm you, but running into them from behind will cause you to get stabbed by their defensive spikes. ''Long Story They make a cameo in ''Long Story. Here, they are found on the planet Pteis when the party must go there during an attempt to prevent a galactic monetary bubble crisis intended to throw the entire galaxy into chaos and poverty, thus making them more susceptible to accepting subjugation by the Crux Space Pirates. The Eomurps are once again found in observation tanks, being watched over by their descendants who state that they have brought the species back from the dead to better understand their own past. Also, because it is a nutritious food source for filter feeder species like the Zolacian, which can be purchased and made to profit off of. ''Grown'' They make a cameo in Chapter 35. This chapter starts out with the player playing as an Eomurp and having to survive long enough to reach sapience. The player must consume 5 phytoplanktons to evolve into the next stage, the Murp. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Nigh-Extinct Species